herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen (Primis)
Edward Richtofen is a German Scientist in the Call of Duty: Zombies series. He is the alternate version of the original timeline of himself, and wants to make things right. He is one of the four main characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, III, and 4. He is portrayed by famous voice actor Nolan North, who also voiced Nathan Drake, Desmond Miles, Deadpool, Prince of Persia, Vashryon, and Jackie Estacado. Biography On May 13, 1918, Richtofen learned from Pablo's journal that the northern France dig site may be the single largest deposit of Element 115 on Earth. He believes this explains why it has affected so many at the site. Maxis, who is now completely obsessed with a girl in his head named Samantha Maxis, who is his daughter from the Original Timeline who had traveled through a rift to gain his help in freeing her from Agartha, and on May 14, 1918, swore he would not serve Group 935's mission in order to advance his own agenda with Samantha. On June 4, 1918, Element 115 completely awakened the undead knights from The Great War and quickly consumed the camp. Maxis was rendered catatonic by the element. Richtofen removed his brain before he turned. American spy "Tank" Dempsey, Russian spy Nikolai Belinski, and Japanese spy Takeo Masaki unite with Richtofen on the battlefield and help free Samantha from her imprisonment in Agartha. The four uniting marks the return of Primis from the original Great War, as the group were reincarnated versions of them. Samantha, who had been freed and sent to the House, then sent Primis to their next destination. Maxis' brain arrived in Agartha and Doctor Monty, a Keeper, decided to step in. Monty brought Maxis' brain to the house and wiped the Maxis who was corrupted by the Dark Aether from existence. Monty revealed his plan to build his perfect world and instructed Maxis to retrieve a book called the Kronorium, which contains the location of another artifact known as the Summoning Key. Maxis in turn relayed this task to Richtofen. Richtofen went back to Dimension 63 to get to Morg City and retrieve the Summoning key after the four criminals defeated the Apothicons. He then went to the original timeline where Ultimis Richtofen trapped Maxis and Samantha in the teleporter. Richtofen kills Ultimis Richtofen the moment he meets him. Richtofen then meets the three other Primis again after two years apart. Richtofen explains the three that there's a chain of events the must set in motion, by finding the other 3 versions of Primis and getting their souls. The four gathered up and fight the horde of zombies in front of them. The four turned on a beacon where Maxis can find his daughter and went to their journey to find Ultimis Dempsey. They landed on the abandoned Group 935 fortress base but realized that Ultimis Dempsey is already going to the moon from the rocket. After making radio contact with Dr. Groph, Richtofen masquerades as his Ultimis older self in order to fool Groph. However, Groph becomes suspicious of Richtofen's change of personality and announces him as an impostor. Using the Death Ray, the young four manage to bring the rocket containing the Ultimis Dempsey back to the castle, much to Groph's anger, who activates a failsafe so they couldn't touch the chamber. Using the Vril Device obtaining from the crash site, the young four awaken a ghost Keeper and help it return it to its physical form before it returns the favor and brings the M.P.D. from the Moon to the castle. However, the Keeper becomes corrupted, forcing the four to battle it, eventually defeating it. After defeating it, Groph expresses his extreme anger, vowing to destroy them and the castle itself. In order to tie up these loose ends, the four use the Summoning Key to launch several missiles towards the Moon, destroying it, ultimately destroying Griffin Station and killing any Group 935 scientist at the station, including Groph. Richtofen lets Dempsey kill Ultimis Dempsey and moved on to find Takeo 1.0 on the island of the Division 9 Facility. Later, Richtofen was present when the Ultimis Takeo Masaki was cured from being a Thrasher to collect his soul. After the Ultimis Takeo honorably sacrificed himself for a better future, Richtofen then preserved his soul. The four went to Alcatraz island to gather the four blood vials from the four cursed prisoners. Then went to get Nikolai's soul in Stalingrad. Upon seeing them the Ultimis Nikolai attempts to kill them until a dragon throws him into a building. After encountering SOPHIA, Richtofen and the group assist her in acquiring interdimensional travel knowledge, helping her to reunite with Maxis. Later, Richtofen and the others make a temporary truce with the Ultimis Nikolai in order to kill the dragon. Afterward, Richtofen and the other three demand Ultimis Nikolai to surrender to which he refuses and betrays them. After the Primis Nikolai kills his Ultimis self, Richtofen opens a portal in the sky with Maxis's help and lights a beacon from the Summoning Key which releases the Ultimis Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey. After this, he says they will see Maxis soon. The four gathered to go the house and meets Maxis. Richtofen shows the Summoning key to Maxis and showed Maxis the future of Element 115. Maxis grabs his axe and destroys the teleporter. Maxis then hear voices from the Basement and accidentally grabbed the Summoning key that preserved the Shadowman's soul. The Shadowman steals Maxis's body and releases his homeland to Dr. Monty's world. Richtofen and the three come back to the house and sees the Shadowman and his home world. The four gathered up one last time to fight the undead horde and the Apothicons. After the Apothicons' defeat, Maxis in the Summoning Key sacrifices his life by putting The Dark Aether inside the Summoning key. Dr. Monty states that all the evil is gone forever, but tells the four that they're supposed to no longer exist. Thanks to the blood vials, they still exist. Richtofen states to send them a place where they never been. But Monty disagrees and tries to wipe them out, but changes his mind. The four turn into Primis and sent back in time where the Apothicons were defeated in the Middle Ages, completing the Cycle. In Blood of the Dead, Richtofen sacrifices himself to break the Cycle, thus causing post-Revelations Richtofen to come out of the cryogenic pod. Post-Revelations Richtofen tells Nikolai that he is the key of defeating Dr. Monty, who betrayed the Primis for creating a paradox because of their existence. Post-Revelations Richtofen tells the dying Richtofen that the blood vials are no longer needed, and takes the summoning key from him, leaving the dying Richtofen and taking the Primis with him to four different portals. In Classified, in a alternate timeline of the Ultmis, they were imprisoned by the U.S government after the events of Moon. Ultmis Takeo questions how they are still alive on a destroyed earth. Ultimis Tank Dempsey replies with "Time travel bullcrap," and questions Ultimis Richtofen how did he get his body back from Samantha's. Primis then comes out from a portal and Primis Nikolai tells the Ultimis that they need them for the great war that is coming. Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Mature Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Possessors Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Liars Category:Military Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Creator Category:False Antagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fallen Category:Charismatic Category:Leaders Category:Egomaniacs Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Dimension Travelers Category:The Messiah Category:Big Good Category:The Hero Category:Determinators Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Undead Category:Mastermind Category:Deities Category:Omnipotents Category:Energy Beings Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Orphans Category:Saved Soul Category:Rivals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Elementals Category:Extremists Category:Misguided Category:Hope Bringer Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous Category:Anti Hero Category:Strategists Category:Knights Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Officials Category:Nemesis Category:Suicidal Category:Optimists Category:Provoker Category:Parody/Homage Category:Good Vs. Good Category:War Heroes